


Migraine

by Psaack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Headaches & Migraines, Magic Hands, Mental Healing, One Shot, Orgasm, Pain, Rough Kissing, magic sex, magical healing, sexual healing, teacher hermione
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psaack/pseuds/Psaack
Summary: Vous savez, cette chose qui pourrit l'existence ? Nous l'avons tous expérimenté, le professeur Granger ne fait pas exception à la règle mais elle découvrira que certaines alternatives naturelles peuvent rivaliser avec la meilleure des aspirines.





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> A la base ça devait être un T, mais j'ai relu les warnings et je me suis dit que c'était pas possible, donc j'ai "étoffé."
> 
> Même pendant mon petit passage à vide, des idées me viennent. Je pense prochainement m'y remettre sérieusement. Peut-être qu'un jour je songerai à donner un autre OS qui fera suite mais c'est pas pour tout de suite.
> 
> Disclaimer : Personnages de la propriété de J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Avertissement : M... Du coup.

Le feu crépitait discrètement dans l'âtre de la cheminée ridiculement immense de la salle des professeurs.

Dehors, le vent fouettait la cime des arbres et s'insinuait sournoisement par les interstices des pierres du château, couvrant le domaine d'un froid presque glacial. La pluie battait les vitraux.

Mois de novembre oblige, les cheminées de l'école tournaient à plein régime, donnant à Rusard double travail en ce qui concernait les approvisionnements de bois.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, les préfets effectuaient leur patrouille nocturne et tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Certains professeurs avaient encore du travail et s'accordaient à donner un peu de leur temps libre afin de préparer au mieux les examens blancs prévus pour la semaine qui arriverait.

-" Bon dieu ! Il est à peine neuf heures, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est bien plus tard que ça... Ces journées, qui raccourcissent, me mettent le moral à zéro !" S'exclama le professeur McGonagall. " Et puis ce temps ! Ce vent à faire s'envoler les pierres... Je vous jure, il me tarde le printemps." Râla-t-elle tout en déglutissant le thé léger qu'elle venait de faire jaillir de sa baguette, directement dans une tasse aux motifs floraux.

Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, opposé à la Gryffondor, sans quitter la page du journal qu'il était en train de lire, le professeur Snape haussa les yeux au ciel.

-" Chaque année, vous nous sortez le même discours à la même période... Vous commencez sérieusement à radoter madame la directrice... Au vu de votre grand âge, n'avez-vous toujours pas remarqué que l'automne laisse place à l'hiver, puis au printemps et enfin l'été pour revenir sur une boucle ?" Soupira-t-il un brin exaspéré.

La dite directrice haussa le regard de son manuscrit pour venir trouver celui du maître de potions qui était parfaitement caché derrière les pages de la gazette du sorcier qu'il n'avait apparemment pas pris le temps de lire au matin de sa journée chargée.

-" Même à mon grand âge, je pourrais rabattre ton caquet désobligeant mon garçon, tu pourrais le regretter alors méfie toi." Avertit-elle avec un regard mauvais.

À cet instant, d'un habile coup de main, Severus plissa la page du journal et jeta un coup d'œil défiant la directrice avec un demi-sourire caustique qui fit grincer la vieille femme des dents.

Elle ne cacha pas le venin dans son regard et il sembla s'en délecter au plus haut point.

-" J'aurais dix fois le temps de vous lancer une série de sorts très embarrassants juste le temps que vous cherchiez votre baguette." Provoqua-t-il de nouveau.

-" On parie ?" Demanda-t-elle relevant l'impertinence de son collègue.

-" Quoi, ici et maintenant ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Il y a un temps et un endroit pour tout, vous savez." Il fronça les sourcils et considéra le regard de la vieille femme face à lui qui soutenait une espèce d'amusement. Il se figea, prêt à dégainer et parer une potentielle attaque. Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché.

-" Oh comment... Tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur ? En plus, nous avons un arbitre ici en la présence du professeur Granger qui je sais... Sera impartiale."

-" Impartiale ? Vous croyez que je n'ai jamais eu à délier vos petites magouilles de Gryffondor ?" Renifla-t-il. Il regarda brièvement son autre collègue du coin de l'œil juste un instant et ne sembla pas prêter oreille à leur conversation.

-" Je crois au contraire que notre professeur d'Arithmancie est un exemple en terme d'éthique, Gryffondor ou non. N'est-ce pas Miss Granger ?"

La jeune femme était attablée quelques mètres plus loin, le nez perdu dans un livre. Sa posture était arquée, fatiguée et elle soutenait sa tête d'un poing qui s'accrochait à ses cheveux. Les yeux de la rouge et or avaient l'air sec, prêts à se fermer et elle luttait pour rester éveillée, ou concentrée.

Elle ne releva pas les mots de la directrice et ne haussa pas même son regard un peu plus loin. Elle était au fond de la pièce, dans la semi-pénombre, isolée de ses deux collègues.

Snape fronça les sourcils et McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge de façon peu subtile.

-" Hermione ?"

Tout à coup, l'intéressée ouvrit ses paupières et renifla discrètement, considérant alors les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues posés sur elle.

-" Oui ?" Fit-elle pas plus haut qu'un soupir.

Là, Minerva analysa brièvement sa collègue.

-" Tout va bien ?" S'enquit-elle alors.

Sans un mot, Hermione nia très légèrement de la tête, posa sa plume et se frotta les yeux avant de mimer une grosse tête.

La directrice se leva de son fauteuil et se plaça discrètement à côté de la jeune sorcière. Severus posa son journal sur le guéridon près de lui.

-" Qu'avez-vous ma chère ?"

-" J'ai... J'ai la migraine." Murmura alors Hermione chamboulée.

Sans attendre, la doyenne posa le plat de sa main sur le front de celle qui avait autrefois été son élève, un geste maternel qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de prodiguer. Minerva leva son regard vers Severus et fit une drôle de moue.

-" Par Merlin... Vous avez une fièvre de tous les diables !" Lé défi semblait tomber aux oubliettes et l'inquiétude croissait dans l'attitude de la matriarche. " Je vais chercher Poppy." Annonça-t-elle alors posant une main amicale sur les omoplates de la benjamine avant de tourner les talons.

La jeune femme replongea sa tête entre ses mains, barrant toute lumière qui voulait traverser ses pupilles. Les sons, les odeurs, les flashes de la cheminée ne faisaient qu'aggraver son état et pourtant elle luttait, elle voulait terminer d'écrire les questions de ses examens ce soir.

Severus observa la directrice quitter la pièce et sembla un instant chercher quelle pouvait bien être la marche à suivre. Étant de nature migraineuse, il avait avec le temps appris quelques astuces pour atténuer ses douleurs, encore faudrait-il qu'elles fonctionnent pour tout le monde.

Avec discrétion et une certaine résignation, il laissa parler en lui sa conscience et se leva de son fauteuil à son tour, marcha directement vers la sorcière qui donnait l'impression de souffrir le martyr. Il tira la chaise près d'elle et s'y installa sans un bruit, aussi subtil qu'un serpent.

De sa manche gauche, il sortit sa baguette et conjura un grand verre d'eau devant elle.

Hermione ne semblait prêter attention à rien d'autre, isolée dans sa douleur, ce n'est qu'une légère pression sur son avant-bras qui la fit revenir à elle-même.

-" Buvez, vous êtes très probablement déshydratée, vu les gerçures que vous commencez à avoir aux lèvres." Déclara-t-il sur un ton infiniment bas.

La sorcière cligna successivement des yeux et analysa le verre.

-" Aspirine ? Potion ?" Demanda-t-elle, mais ses syllabes n'arrivaient pas à se coller entre elles.

-" Juste de l'eau pour l'instant."

D'une main tremblante, elle saisit le gobelet et sa langue cartonneuse commença alors à laper doucement de peur de s'étouffer par la nausée. Il avait raison, sa gorge était sèche, elle s'était probablement négligée trop longtemps pour que son corps supporte une telle tension crânienne.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle offrit une grimace douloureuse. Son estomac était mécontent et le lui faisait savoir.

-" Je vous interdis de vomir en ma présence !" Menaça alors faussement Severus.

La sorcière ne put s'empêcher de produire le plus léger demi-sourire qu'elle put, mais très rapidement, cette expression faciale lui coûta une nouvelle vague de douleur cérébrale.

Elle effondra sa tête sur la table, paralysée et renifla bruyamment comme si elle était au bord de se mettre à pleurer de douleur.

-" Severus..." Commença-t-elle à gémir " J'ai mal."

-" Minerva va revenir avec Poppy, vous aurez un traitement adéquat." Sembla-t-il promettre, sa voix toujours au niveau le plus bas possible. Depuis quand était-il attentionné devant les rejetons de la maison adverse ? Il pesta intérieurement de cette réponse et ferma les yeux, prenant une longue inspiration avant de chasser ses pensées, tenaces et sarcastiques. Il était bien trop fatigué à cet instant et puis à quoi bon tenir tête à quelqu'un qui n'est pas même en état de vous répondre avec répartie ?

-" Vous n'avez rien sur vous ?" Demanda la jeune professeur. Après tout, il était inconcevable que Severus Snape, maître de potions, ancien espion, puisse se balader sans quoi que ce soit dans ses poches. Soit il ne voulait pas partager, soit il prenait plaisir à la voir souffrir, pensa-t-elle puis elle reconsidéra sa présence et son geste. C'était absurde. Peut-être que finalement, il n'avait rien.

Pour toute réponse, il hocha de la tête par la négative. Les paroles, et il le savait, n'étaient généralement pas nécessaires dans ces cas-là et leur absence serait plutôt salutaire.

Il toisa la jeune femme un court instant afin de se donner une idée précise de la nature de son problème.

Effectivement, elle avait les yeux, les lèvres sèches. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir quoi que ce soit d'autre d'anormal. Elle ne devait pas être très familière de ce genre de maux.

Severus en revanche avait une grande et longue expérience avec eux. Il sentait ces choses-là arriver et lorsque le premier des symptômes pointait le bout de son nez, aux premiers signes annonciateurs, il faisait tout pour les faire mourir le plus rapidement possible.

Après toutes ces années, il avait noté que l'indice le plus flagrant demeurait dans sa perception visuelle. Sa vision périphérique disparaissait ou alors se flouttait et généralement lorsqu'il avait les yeux rivés sur une lecture quelconque, les lettres ne formaient plus qu'un amas d'encre noircissant une page qui semblait se désintégrer.

À son grand désarroi, des lunettes de repos lui avaient été prescrites lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune adolescent, mais il les détestait et depuis n'avait jamais fait le nécessaire pour se soigner correctement.

La vérité fut qu'il abhorrait tout ce qui touchait à Sainte Mangouste et refusait catégoriquement d'y mettre les pieds. Quelle n'avait pas été sa fureur lorsque après la bataille de Poudlard, il s'était retrouvé alité malgré lui dans un de ces lits miteux après une longue convalescence.

Prendre rendez-vous avec un médicomage, l'idée seule suffisait à lui déclencher une crise d'urticaire. La seule personne à avoir le droit le plus intime sur sa personne était Poppy, l'infirmière scolaire qui lui avait octroyé plus de temps qu'à quiconque. À son grand désespoir, Poppy ne connaissait pas les charmes complexes qui lui permettraient de le libérer. Elle avait déjà rafistolé sa pauvre carcasse plus d'une fois et depuis que tout avait cessé, ils ne se voyaient plus jamais en dehors des repas et des soirées professorales.

Non ses remèdes venaient de lui seul et tenaient plus de l'expérimentation qu'autre chose. ( Si tenter de se faire par désespoir une trépanation fut un remède, alors il y avait déjà songé.)

Rapidement, il se mit en situation et commença par lancer un charme d'extinction sur la cheminée, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre quasi-complète.

Étant maître de potion, il avait tout de même étudié les relations chimiques élémentaires et savait que la fumée du feu ne donnerait rien de bon compte tenu du temps passé dans toutes les pièces du château possédant une cheminée, du manque d'aération et surtout peut-être du mauvais entretien des conduits. Peut-être après tout, que cette migraine pouvait être le signe d'une intoxication au monoxyde de carbone ? Sorciers ou non, les humains étaient tous égaux face à la nature. Cependant, l'heure n'était pas à trouver un responsable pour un manquement relatif aux règles de sécurité de l'école.

Sans attendre davantage, d'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit la fenêtre derrière la jeune femme. L'air frais pourrait peut-être annihiler certains effets indésirables.

Hermione huma longuement alors que le vent s'engouffrait tout autour d'elle et dans ses cheveux.

-" Inspirez par le ventre. Cela atténuera votre nausée et vous donnera un meilleur apport d'oxygène." Lui dicta-t-il.

S'exécutant la sorcière se trouva tout à coup fort aise d'être aiguillée de la sorte même si la douleur était toujours présente.

-" Vous avez l'air de savoir ce que vous faîtes." Fit-elle faiblement.

-" Dans mon cas, la douleur est presque hebdomadaire" Fit-il simplement pour l'aider à relativiser. Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent de compassion.

-" Auriez-vous d'autres astuces pour aider à faire disparaître cette chose ?" Demanda-t-elle désespérément.

Évidemment, mais le traitement était relativement controversé.

À la simple lueur des bougies encore en activité, il nota le sang pulsant dans les tempes féminines et sa mâchoire se crisper involontairement.

À la manière de Minerva, à son tour, il posa le plat de sa main sur son front et prit conscience de la fièvre qui lui liquéfiait la cervelle.

-" Bon sang !" S'exclama-t-il. " Vous devriez prendre un bain frais dans la salle de bains des préfets."

Elle nia de la tête.

-" J'ai la tête qui tourne, si je me lève, je tombe et ensuite, je me vomis dessus." Dit-elle prostrée. Snape lui, fit une moue tout à fait dégoûtée.

Un autre coup rapide de sa baguette et le sorcier lança un charme de rafraîchissement sur sa tête.

Hermione frissonna jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Severus grommela dans sa barbe, les deux femmes commençaient à tarder et il était hors de question d'attendre davantage, attendre pourrait signifier éponger une flaque de bile sur ses propres vêtements. Mais où diable était Lupin quand on avait besoin de lui et de chocolat ? Une bonne sécrétion de dopamine boosterait grandement ses capacités et ce n'était pas négligeable.

Il connaissait un moyen. Un moyen qui pourrait entraîner des dommages collatéraux, mais un moyen quand même.

Il se résigna et souffla longuement.

-" M'autoriseriez-vous à procé..."

-" Allez-y, n'importe quoi, mais aidez-moi !" Implora-t-elle.

Snape plissa alors les lèvres entre mécontentement et prise de courage. Pour une fois, Hermione avait les yeux ouverts, l'obscurité aidait grandement et malgré tout, elle ne put se retenir de ressentir une légère appréhension.

Elle le vit retrousser ses manches juste après s'être pincé l'arrête du nez, un peu irrité de la situation. Là, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et rapprocha sa chaise au plus près de la sienne et donc par extension, de son corps.

Les yeux de la Gryffondor paillonnèrent un instant, désireuse de comprendre la procédure qu'il venait d'enclencher et son regard accroché au sien commença finalement à chercher les explications auxquelles elle avait coupé court quelques instants plus tôt.

-" Souvenez-vous que je fais ça uniquement pour atténuer la douleur... Essayez de ne pas m'en vouloir, je m'excuse d'avance pour ce geste." Fit-il. Son ton avait changé et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, une prière suave.

-" Qu'est-ce que..." Balbutia-t-elle.

Tout ensuite, se déroula trop rapidement pour qu'Hermione ne se demande ce qui était en train de se passer.

Dans un premier temps, il avait saisi une de ses mains et dans un second temps, avec une précision experte, sa main libre avait glissé au-delà des coutures de son pull et trouvé le chemin de sa peau, plus particulièrement en dessous de son estomac.

Un léger soupir surpris franchit les lèvres de la sorcière, mais n'eût plus le temps de se demander ce qu'il était en train de manigancer, la réponse lui viendrait bien assez tôt.

-" Quoi qu'il arrive, essayez de ne pas enlever ma main."

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent alors qu'une chaleur étrange irradiait de Snape et rapidement elle se propagea le long de son corps.

Elle était capable de sentir chacun des doigts sur son ventre et l'immensité de sa paume laissant échapper une forme de magie avec laquelle elle n'était pas familière. Sa peau, rafraîchie par le sortilège qu'il lui avait lancé juste avant, était on ne peut plus joyeuse d'accueillir un peu de cette douceur bien qu'elle n'eût rien de naturel.

C'était agréable, alors pourquoi diable lui avait-il lancé un avertissement ?

La réponse lui arriva de plein fouet à peine eut-elle formulé cette pensée.

Si un bouillonnement parcourait son être, il y avait une zone qui commençait à brûler sérieusement. Les muscles de son bas-ventre se contractèrent alors violemment. Quelque chose était en train de se construire au centre de sa féminité.

La bouche entrouverte par le choc, elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Severus au demeurant impassible. Elle sonda au plus loin son regard abyssal et se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'une forme de plaisir un peu honteux chatouillait ses entrailles.

-" Oh Merlin..." Laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle.

-" Concentrez-vous." Ordonna-t-il lentement.

Leurs regards ne se quittèrent plus, et sans en prendre conscience, sa main coincée dans celle de Severus, commença à partir en roue libre et elle saisit chacun de ses doigts pour s'y agripper.

Entre ses jambes, la sensation devenait de plus en plus lourde, pesante et concrète. Elle serra malgré elle ses cuisses lorsqu'elle perçut son dessous se tremper irrémédiablement et sa jambe se cogna contre une de celles de Severus.

Il ne put s'empêcher de produire un demi-sourire amusé, presque moqueur, mais elle n'en eut que faire et les yeux ambrés furent captivés par la fine ligne de ces lèvres qui lui avaient par le passé causé un nombre de troubles conséquents.

Sa sensibilité accroissait et ce fut comme si des dizaines de langues, de doigts, de lèvres fantomatiques erraient sur l'intégralité de sa peau. Elle aurait juré sentir quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qui l'étirait et frottait délicieusement et sans relâche les parois de son organe.

Hermione se mit à gémir, incontrôlablement, les joues rougissantes d'une telle situation et dans un geste désespéré, sa main libre vint attraper l'avant-bras du potioniste, à quelques centimètres là où libérait la magie, comme si elle s'accrochait à la vie.

Le supplice devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Elle soupira de plaisir et ferma ses yeux un court instant, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de subir cette "torture" qu'il avait décidé de lui infliger et pour éviter une certaine gêne à la production de sons qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas.

Severus se surprit à souffler rauquement. S'il ne ressentait rien de tout ce qu'il était en train de lui offrir, en revanche, il pouvait percevoir la douleur concrète des ongles de la sorcière transpercer sa redingote. Il aurait des bleus, c'était certain, mais peut-être que ça valait le coup, après tout, sa collègue entre ses mains se dandinant sur place et dont la respiration devenait erratique, la situation commençait à lui échapper petit à petit.

Il se mordit les joues afin de garder les pieds sur terre et de garder en tête le but précis de son geste mais lui était en train de se déconcentrer devant les complaintes érotiques étouffées de l'arithmancienne. Il ne pouvait non plus ignorer la délicate fragrance de liqueur féminine chatouiller ses narines.

Un spasme prit possession du corps de la sorcière et alors elle descendit sa paume sur celle de Snape, là où elle était posée sur son ventre et la saisit d'une façon étrange avec une pression qui mimait un va-et-vient douloureusement lent.

Il la dévisagea étrangement, une lueur inconnue de ses expressions traversa son regard et Hermione capta cette drôle de lumière au fond de ses iris d'obsidienne. Elle rougit d'autant plus se rendant compte qu'elle avait fait peut-être, accidentellement naître du désir en lui.

La situation commençait à stagner et Hermione perçut en elle une intention claire de faire durer le plaisir tortueux, mais pour de bons, elle nota que tous ses points érogènes étaient à présent connectés les uns aux autres et que peu importe où elle était stimulée, la sensation était égale sur tous, absolument tous.

-" Mon dieu... S'il vous plaît... Severus... Libérez-moi !" Râla-t-elle gémissant

Pour toute réponse, il grogna et se maudit de n'être qu'un homme, un homme qui était délibérément en train de céder à ses plus bas instincts. Après tout, donner du plaisir à une jolie sorcière n'était pas un acte anodin et le simple fait qu'elle le laisse continuer et l'y encourage le déboussolait au plus haut point.

Il lâcha la main dans laquelle la sienne avait une emprise et souleva son menton afin de mieux sonder son être. Les yeux ambrés ne se firent pas prier et s'y ancrèrent fermement.

-" Il faut que vous le vouliez." Se souvint-il. Ses doigts dessérèrent leur prise et virent frôler sa mâchoire. De nouveau, Hermione chercha à poser sa main sur la sienne afin d'inciter la seule véritable caresse qu'elle pouvait avoir. Celle posée sur son ventre, immobile n'était là que pour faire son travail.

Il la laissa faire et se surprit à céder à son intention.

Il nota que les yeux ambrés vagabondaient entre les siens et ses lèvres juste avant qu'elle ne s'en morde la pulpe avec véhémence, tentant de retenir ses soupirs de plaisir.

Il se savait perdu.

Les doigts agiles du Serpentard glissèrent jusqu'à la naissance des cheveux d'Hermione où il s'accrocha délicatement.

La brune s'humecta les lèvres et Snape analysa ce geste un peu trop longuement et la seconde qui suivit, elle lui vola un baiser.

Surpris, Severus ouvrit grand les yeux et tomba sur les paupières closes de la rouge et or. Ce genre de chose ne lui arrivait jamais à lui, l'infâme bâtard des cachots. Il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation, au départ, sa démarche se ventait d'être une sorte de médecine douce, mais... Il était obligé d'admettre que cela était en train de déraper inexorablement et au comble de son horreur... Il adorait ça.

Des femmes il en avait connu, et quelques-unes avaient partagé sa couche en de modestes occasions mais si il se devait d'être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Hermione Granger était peut-être la plus brillante et la plus jolie à l'avoir jamais embrassé.

Alors il ne tarda plus à se jeter à l'eau.

Il répondit. Suavement.

Ce geste lui valut une mesure désespérée de la part de la jeune femme qui l'accueillit avec voracité. Il aurait eu un mouvement de recul en temps normal, mais là, il la laissa le dévorer avec délice. Ses lèvres avaient eût peut-être l'air sèches aux premiers abords, mais leur douceur n'était pas à démontrer malgré son appétit.

Rapidement, sa langue vint à la commissure de ses fines lèvres et quémanda un espace plus grand et il le lui accorda volontiers.

Merlin non, il n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle et il se retrouvait bien con à être excité comme un adolescent.

Son cerveau fulmina, ou alors était complètement déconnecté, car sans crier gare, il attrapa la jeune femme et la plaça à califourchon sur lui.

Elle trouva naturellement sa place autour de ses jambes et sentit la dureté dont il était victime. Le désir grimpa d'un cran supplémentaire entre ses cuisses et son intimité poussée contre l'anatomie de Severus ne fit qu'aggraver les sensations qu'il lui offrait.

À peine eut-elle le temps de se placer que le potioniste avait senti la moiteur émaner du fourreau féminin. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de l'observer dans son intégralité et sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il découvrit que sa jupe était de part et d'autre de ses cuisses et que le seul vêtement concret à se frotter contre lui était la culotte détrempée qu'elle portait.

Sans attendre les reins d'Hermione se mirent à danser d'avant en arrière, mimant la cadence qu'elle percevait en elle. Elle était au bord de la folie, il ne faudrait plus qu'une toute petite étincelle pour faire exploser le baril de poudre.

Snape se mit brusquement à gémir à son tour, sans aucun contrôle sur sa voix ni ses suppliques, léchant alors sans retenue la langue de celle qui le dominait par sa position.

-" Severus..." Huma-t-elle entre deux baisers. De nouveau, il l'attira à lui et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut le coup de grâce.

La jouissance d'Hermione retentit dans la boîte crânienne de Severus et à cette force, heureusement qu'elle la chantait dans sa bouche à lui.

Une déferlante de plaisir paralysa la sorcière qui se mit à trembler perceptiblement entre les doigts du potioniste.

La main plaquée sur son ventre se retira comme s'il avait été brûlé.

Elle connaissait l'orgasme, mais celui qu'elle était en train de vivre était définitivement à situer en haut de la liste. Tout en elle pulsait délicieusement et sa féminité l'inonda de jus tellement puissemment qu'elle était certaine de mouiller sur le pantalon de Snape, là où les boutons de braguette retenaient ce qu'elle devinait être un membre épais et dur comme un roc.

À deux doigts, elle tombait dans les pommes, mais l'homme sous elle la tint fermement dans le dos. Elle profita de cet instant de calme pour reprendre le souffle qu'il lui avait volé. Elle était dans un état de plénitude si intense qu'elle aurait juste voulu s'endormir, ici sur lui, sur cette chaise.

Un court instant, ils s'observèrent, tentant de comprendre ce qu'ils venaient de traverser, ce genre de regard lourd de sens qui avait une signification universelle : et maintenant ?

Presque timidement, Hermione se pencha en avant et baisa ses lèvres, à présent presque avec timidité. Severus ferma les yeux et apprécia le geste, caressant avec douceur le creux des reins de la jeune femme.

Au loin, des chuchotis et claquements de talons retinrent leur attention.

D'un mouvement presque brusque, il brisa le contact et la reposa sur sa chaise cachant alors son érection lancinante derrière sa cape.

Les deux collègues partagèrent un regard entre gêne et complicité avant que Minerva ne rentre dans la pièce accompagnée de Poppy.

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur l'infirmière en chef et secoua sa tête imperceptiblement d'un côté et de l'autre. Si la douleur était toujours présente, alors elle n'était plus qu'infime, voire mourante, les pulsations dans son crâne s'étaient fanées.

-" Oh, il fait sombre et froid ici tout à coup !" Se plaint alors la directrice.

Sans que personne ne le voie, Severus lança un charme d'assainissement pour l'air ambiant. Si lui avait été capable de sentir l'excitation d'Hermione alors les autres aussi et avant que Poppy ne se jette sur elle avec sa potion, il fit disparaître presque toutes traces de leur échange peu orthodoxe.

Poppy se pencha et versa quelques gouttes de philtre dans le verre vide devant la Gryffondor.

-" C'est bien que vous pensiez à vous réhydrater... Tenez ma fille, un anti-douleur puissant. Vous pouvez remercier Severus d'en avoir fait un plein chaudron avant-hier."

Elle posa un œil reconnaissant sur le potioniste qui n'y répondit par rien d'autre qu'un simple hochement de tête. La Poufsouffle remplit alors le gobelet d'eau afin de diluer les gouttes de potion et tendit le verre à Hermione.

-" Cela devrait faire effet presque immédiatement, vous devriez aller vous coucher, le manque de sommeil doit jouer dans vos maux de crâne." Informa-t-elle.

Elle vida le contenu du verre et sentit une nouvelle libération dans sa tension malgré le goût amer de cette mixture, un goût qui chassa bien trop rapidement la saveur des lèvres du potioniste.

Elle fit une grimace qui n'échappa pas à Snape, étirant ses lèvres d'un nouveau sourire satisfait.

-" Merci." Fit-elle à l'attention de tous. Ses joues étaient encore bien rouges de plaisir et alors elle se leva. " Je terminerai ça demain." Fit-elle en désignant le questionnaire d'arithmancie. D'un coup de baguette, elle replia soigneusement les parchemins et les fit disparaître dans son casier.

-" Reposez-vous surtout, extinction des feux !" Ordonna Minerva.

Un léger sourire étira la commissure des lèvres de la jeune femme avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce non sans un regard appuyé, mais discret vers son collègue masculin qui était dans une drôle de posture.

-" Bonne nuit professeurs." Fit-elle

-" Bonne nuit professeur." Firent les deux femmes dans une même voix.

Elle referma la porte de la salle du personnel, se dirigeant vers ses appartements et ne put réprimer un gloussement face à la tournure inattendue de cette soirée et du malaise corporel avec lequel Severus allait devoir se dépatouiller.

De toute évidence, elle ne le plaindrait pas. Après tout sa main savait s'y prendre pour le don d'orgasmes.


End file.
